


I'm Only Happy When I'm on the Run

by alphadick



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Child Abuse, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fraternities and Sororities, Fraternity Pranks, Fraternity Rivalry, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Pranks, Recreational Drug Use, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphadick/pseuds/alphadick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick's entering his senior year of college, studying harder than ever, stressed from vet school applications, and seemingly tied up in the prank war his fraternity seems hell-bent on participating in. Daryl blows in like the hurricane he is and throws Rick for a loop. Rick's a firm believer in the saying, "everything happens for a reason" and there has to be a reason that Daryl's come into his life at this time. Sometimes people appear in your life because of a mutual need on both sides, whether each side knows it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Only Happy When I'm on the Run

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really just writing this monster because there are definitely not enough fraternity fics in this fandom for these two. This was really supposed to be a rather long one-shot but then I actually wrote out a super long outline and now it seems like it's going to be at least a five chaptered story. I really hope you like this, it practically wrote itself. <3
> 
> Also, sidenote:
> 
> I just picked two random fraternities, nothing against them, I have no favorites, just picked ones I knew!
> 
> It’s kind of extremely frowned upon to have fraternity prank wars nowadays considering they always involve some sort of property damage or some shit that people got mad about and report. Let’s just suspend disbelief for this story and imagine that both fraternities in this story are in some sort of agreement that they’re not going to physically maim each other and because of that no one gets reported. Not to mention, Rick and Daryl tend to help their brothers out sooooo, we’re just going to pretend, okay?

His final school year and he’s spending it on the back porch of his frat house alone save for the beer in his hand and the music occasionally spilling out a cracked door. He’s got a good buzz going, mind pleasantly fuzzy as he picks out fake constellations and amuses himself. Rick’s enjoying being to himself when a guy stumbles out with a gruff laugh and ruins his solitary moment. Rick doesn’t recognize him as one of the new pledges; he looks too old to be one anyway, more Rick’s age than a bumbling freshman.

He throws himself into the rocking chair next to Rick with a pleased huff and stretches out like the chair’s his personal throne. The guy's a good height, dark hair in a rough grunge sort of look that hangs around his face in an attractive sort of mess. The fringe somewhat covers his right eye and he flicks it out of the way every so often. Rick's always been attracted to guys who look like they've come stumbling straight out of the woods. Must be the beard.

He’s got this pleased little cut to his mouth as he finally turns to look at Rick. “Hey man, you want a hit?” He holds out the joint he’s got squeezed between two fingers and Rick’s eyes can’t stop bouncing between the offering and the lilt of the man’s lips. The beer’s got him all-soft in the head, enough to let down his usual guard on his sexuality. Georgia isn’t generally the most accepting place one would pick for homosexuals and in the dark, buzzed and melancholy Rick chooses to forget that a lot of guys wouldn’t be so down with his glances.

“Yeah,” he grunts but doesn’t really move to take it, just kind of stares at the guy who snorts pleasantly.

“Lord guy, I hafta do everythin’ myself?” He pushes up with his free hand and settles himself over the armrests between the two of them. His chest brushes briefly against Rick’s arm, and hell…his stomach flutters excitedly. The guy wraps one hand in Rick’s plaid shirt and tugs him forward, their lips inches apart and instead of kissing him like Rick thinks he pauses and places the lit end of the joint between his own lips and crooks a finger at Rick. Shit, Rick hasn’t done this in a while and can’t help the flush of heat that ripples through his body at the look on the guy’s face. Rick stops hesitating and leans forward, fitting his mouth around the end of the joint and leaving only a few centimeters of space between their lips. The guy starts blowing smoke into Rick’s mouth and he inhales letting it infuse with his lungs. It lasts until the dude runs out of breath and he drops back leaving Rick with the joint. “Ya gonna finish that beer?” He gestures easily to the bottle that’s hanging limply from one of Rick’s hands. He quickly offers it up, more than pleased to pass on his beer to a new drinker. “Whatcha doin’ out here?” And Rick knows he means why isn’t he inside where the party is. 

“Why’d _you_ come out here?” Rick volleys back, glancing out of the corner of his eye as he pinches the joint between his thumb and forefinger and takes another long drag. After that, the man offers up a lighter when he sees Rick searching his pockets for one.

“Point taken,” he returns quietly, rough chuckle rolling out when he takes the joint Rick offers back to him. They sit there quietly for a few more minutes and Rick’s thinking about getting up to grab himself another beer so at the very least he has something to do with his hands. “I’m Daryl by the way,” the guy introduces himself pleasantly, eyes stroking over Rick’s face like fingertips and finally resting on his lips.

Fuck the beer. Rick thinks, if he leaves now Daryl might disappear into the shadows. “Yah gonna share that beer?” Rick hears himself croak, throat already dry from the weed but it’s inconsequential.

“All out man,” Daryl waves the bottle around showing that indeed there’s barely a drop left in the bottom of the dark glass and then places it on the floor out of the way. “I got an idea though, com’ere,” Daryl’s dragging him closer by the front of his shirt again and Rick’s starting to like it, it’s his thing, it’s turning him on if he’s completely honest with himself. And he’s definitely not expecting it when Daryl flicks his tongue over Rick’s mouth. Even more surprised when he slants his head so that their lips fit together perfectly.

It’s pleasantly humid at night for Georgia, not the least bit muggy like it would be during the day. Regardless Rick’s skin instantly heats and even with the pleasant breeze he’s suddenly overheated. Rick’s pulling at Daryl’s leather vest, coaxing him out of his rocking chair and over into Rick’s lap so that their bodies can press even closer. 

Daryl breaks the kiss finally, jean covered thighs shifting slightly over Rick’s own and sending trails of heat alight under his skin. The man chuckles deeply, corner of his mouth ticking up when he finally glances up through his eyelashes and fringe at Rick. “You taste the beer?” Daryl asks lowly, shifting once again when he realizes Rick’s hands are molded rather firmly to his ass. Rick’s eyebrow quirks, momentarily forgetting that the whole reason Daryl had pulled him in for a kiss was to give him a taste of the beer on his tongue.

“I dunno, maybe we could try again?” Rick replies dumbly, smirking when he prompts a swift laugh from the man in his lap.

“You live here Mr. Friendly?” Daryl’s face is hovering rather close and Rick’s tempted to smash their lips together once more but he pulls back when he notices Rick’s train of thought. “Com’on answer me,” Daryl prompts.

“Yah, upstairs,” Rick leans forward, expecting a kiss for his answer and isn't disappointed in the least. Daryl draws Rick's bottom lip between his teeth and suckles lightly before letting go and it drives Rick absolutely crazy. "Com'on." Rick grunts standing up with Daryl still in his lap and gracefully placing him on the floor.

"Lead the way cowboy," Daryl gestures forward, the amused cut to his mouth back again and Rick suddenly wants to lick it off. He steps by him, a burst of laughter echoing from Rick when Daryl smacks him on the ass like a horse when you want to get them going. Rick just shakes his head and leads them back into the house and the thick of the party. Rick's not too worried about Shane barging in later, as he has a habit of doing when he's drunk and no one's paying attention to him. He passes Shane drunkenly schmoozing with a co-ed in the living room, which should keep him distracted for the night if all goes well. 'Chelle and Andrea give him a wicked grin as he passes them. They're cuddled on the stairs and he's surprised they saw him considering they were playing tonsil hockey not even five seconds ago.

Daryl pushes him through the door the second he gets it unlocked (it was locked to keep randoms from puking and/or having sex in his room) and can't keep his hands from touching all available space on Rick's body. It’s hot, hot in the way that Rick’s skin immediately flushes in arousal or the way Daryl’s eyes are dilated while Rick tries to shove a hand down the front of his jeans. Daryl pushes him back towards the bed and down. Rick somehow manages to bump his head on the headboard, which sends them both into a fit of laughter, but Daryl scrubs a worried hand over the back of his head just to make sure.

Refocused, Rick strips his shirt off and then starts tugging at Daryl’s and pulls it off when the man complies by raising his arms. He smooths his hands over the planes of Daryl’s abdomen, catching on his hips and up his back in a want to touch every part of him. Daryl shoves his hand down the front of Rick’s jeans fondling the growing erection he feels there and smirking into the cut of Rick’s mouth.

In retaliation Rick sticks his hands down the back of the man’s jeans and into his boxer shorts. Daryl’s ass is soft under his hands, round and warm and Rick loves moving the flesh under his hands. Daryl groans lowly, eyes fluttering for a few moments when Rick decides to sneak a finger down his crack. He gets frustrated and undoes his jeans to start pulling them off, Rick is distracted by the flesh suddenly put on display before him and takes his time to run his hands over the lightly haired thighs and up to the ‘v’ of his hips. Daryl’s gorgeous, Rick knows he’s going into his sappy drunk/high mode but he can’t help admiring the slopes of his body and his abdominals. Daryl scoots up his body, ass warm against Rick lower abdomen. The man drags his thumb across Rick’s spit slick lips and smirks admiringly, as if asking for the favor. Rick’s not about to say no, opening his mouth to suck down Daryl’s turgid flesh eagerly. It’s heavy on his tongue, fulfilling in a way, Rick moans around it and enjoys the way Daryl shivers with the feeling.

“Shit,” he growls, thrusting shallowly into the recesses of Rick’s mouth and shaking with the effort to hold back. Rick grips his hips, controlling the thrust and letting the man reach further back in his mouth, almost swallowing him whole once his throat gets used to the intrusion. It’s a familiar feeling and if he’s honest, Rick enjoys giving good head. Daryl thrusts a little harder, momentarily flicking Rick’s gag reflex, but he withdraws and Rick manages to swallow the feeling down. The sounds are obscene coming from Rick’s mouth as he pops off Daryl’s dick with a wet slurp. Daryl groans and squeezes the base of his dick as he retreats further back, away from Rick’s tantalizing mouth. “Get yer pants off cowboy,” he smirks, tugging on the fabric of Rick’s jeans. He doesn’t have to be asked twice and shimmies out of them on the bed, kicking them over the edge so that they’re out of the way. “You got lube and a condom?” Daryl growls huskily, stroking his dick a few times slowly to keep his arousal peaked.

“Yeah, y-yeah,” Rick replies, voice cracking slightly at the sight of Daryl’s seated on top of him completely naked and aroused. He reaches into the nightstand and grabs a foil packet and the tube of lube he keeps in there and puts them on the side of the bed. Daryl immediately grabs the lube and starts squirting it over some of his fingers. 

Rick’s eyes nearly bug out of his head when he notices that Daryl plans on stretching himself, it’s probably the most erotic thing Rick has ever seen in real life. Sure, he’s seen it a few times in porn, but it really doesn’t compare to a dude doing it right on top of you. He kneels, with a knee on either side of Rick’s waist, one finger probing his entrance tentatively. Daryl’s face screws up momentarily before relaxing with a sigh. The pace of his thrusts of his finger speed up and suddenly he’s finger fucking himself. After a few moments he adds another and only pauses for a bit to adjust to the feeling. Once the initial sting has worn off he rides his hand as hard as he physically can, obviously wishing for something a little more stimulating penetrating him.

Rick grabs the foil packet from the side of the bed and tears it open so he can slide the condom on his dick. Daryl’s little display has him fired up and ready to go, dick curving towards his belly button in anticipation. Condom on, Rick grabs the lube and coats his erection before putting a little more on his own fingers and sticking one of his own up next to the two of Daryl’s in his entrance. The man moans hoarsely, eyes popping open to glance at Rick. 

“Yah ready?” Rick pants, other hand tugging on his own balls to stave off shooting. Daryl feels tight, ready, and welcoming.

“Yeah, yeah, com’on,” Daryl whispers reverently, pulling out his fingers reluctantly. Rick lines his dick up with Daryl’s entrance and pushes in slowly, watching as the man lowers himself slowly onto the hard flesh. His chest is flushed red like his face, eyes screwed shut as he concentrates on the feeling. Daryl braces himself with one hand on Rick’s chest and the other back on his thigh. He’s so hard that his erection is curving towards the ceiling, flushed an angry purple as if begging for release.

Fully seated against his hips Rick waits for Daryl’s okay, he’s shivering and moaning, hips twitching minutely as he takes Rick’s full length into himself. Inside of Daryl feels amazing, hot and tight just like Rick has imagined. He wants to start thrusting so badly, muscles flexing with the effort of keeping himself pushed against the mattress until Daryl’s acclimated. Finally, Daryl lifts himself experimentally and slams back down onto Rick’s dick. It sends a burst of pleasure through them both, Rick choking on a moan for a second before getting into the rhythm of thrusting up as Daryl comes down.

Daryl’s panting like crazy, moans and curses spilling from his lips as if in reverence. He starts fisting himself with one hand and leans forward to capture Rick’s lips in a series of sloppy kisses and nips. It’s hot, fuck is it hot. Rick bites at his mouth, wanting to bruise and leave marks and scratches. Daryl brackets one side of his neck with his other hand, thumb tracing over his pulse point. His lips wander to the side and down his neck to leave teeth marks in its wake. Rick wants memories, marks, things that he can see for a few days and think back to how explosive this night was. Rick takes the opportunity to leave his own marks, also sure that his hands will have left bruises on the man’s hips. Daryl nudges his jaw, asking for his mouth back and he acquiesces, melding their lips for more sweet, rushed kisses. Daryl’s hand speeds on his erection, his other still cupping Rick’s neck softly, a few seconds later and he’s squirting milky fluid across Rick’s chest, chin, and cheek. Daryl bows forward, body strung tight as he rides out his orgasm, head sinking into the space above Rick’s shoulder as he lets out a punched breath of a moan. He pants happily, finally regaining himself and drawing back to shake out his hand. Daryl notices the splatter of cum across Rick’s face and chuckles fondly.

“Sorry,” he huffs out with a laugh, leaning forward to lick the droplets off Rick’s skin before slotting their mouths together. Rick takes that as an invitation and starts up a slow pace once again. His thrusts are shallow and short, just keeping the flame of arousal there for himself while Daryl comes down from his high.

Daryl rolls his hips and it’s back on. Rick rolls them, getting on top of Daryl and pinning his knees back against his chest to open him up more. He must have thrust against Daryl’s prostate because the man breaks for a second, eyes rolling back in his head as he arches from the bed. Rick’s sure that if Daryl was still hard he would have just shot right then and there. He keeps stroking into him, nudging his nose against the man’s pulse point and worrying his teeth against his clavicle. They’re covered in hickies and bruises, Rick loves the sight of them, sweat slick and sex worn. Daryl starts running his fingers through Rick’s hair, tugging with a particularly good up thrust and the overstimulation of feeling is too much for Rick. He pushes in and halts to the feeling of him shooting in the condom. Daryl’s tight heat is like a vice around his cock that milks every last drop from his balls.

Jesus, when was the last time he fucked like this?

Rick honestly doesn’t know, he’s been so focused on school that he hasn’t really put too much effort into figuring out who is gay and who is straight at his university. It’s just easier to assume that everyone is straight sometimes. Daryl rolls his hips, making Rick hiss as he withdraws with an obscene schlep of a sound. He rolls off to the side, squeezing himself onto the full bed next to the man. Rick ties the condom off and tosses it into the trashcan across the room.

“Jesus, yer a good lay,” Daryl jokes, leaning over the bed to his jeans to grab another joint from the pocket along with his lighter. “You wanna share another?”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

|| 

Rick rolls over in the morning to a mouth full of hair. He cracks open an eye to the memory of a sexy southern boy seducing him into a night full of sex, weed, and beer. He smiles at the memory of trying to blow smoke rings and Daryl sabotaging him. They’d laid in bed naked talking and laughing at just about anything, the weed giggles in full effect at that point.

Now, Daryl feels good against his chest, ass pushed back against Rick’s hips in the most tantalizing way. Last night had been good, no doubt about it.

“Mornin’,” Daryl croaks, stretching like a cat and rolling over to face Rick. Even in the light of day Daryl makes Rick’s blood pump.

“Mornin’.”

Daryl screws his face up for a second and then shrugs as if to himself, “I’m gonna level with yah. I’m from SigAE, and I was supposed to let my brothers in to do some sorta prank on y’all, but this outcome was much better.” Rick coughs for a second, trying to understand what Daryl’s saying to him. Maybe he’s still high, but he just starts laughing.

“I think my brothers would appreciate this much better than you pranking us.” Rick bites Daryl’s shoulder lightly, smirking when Daryl rolls his eyes.

Daryl looks panicked for a second, scrambling for his phone to check the time and cursing softly. “Hey I gotta bounce Rick, gimme your phone number and we could do this again,” Daryl winks and shoves his phone towards Rick with a new contact sheet open for him to fill out. Meanwhile Daryl hops around the room trying to find his clothing and right himself. He comes back to collect his phone and pecks Rick on the lips, “text me if ya ever wanna get together again, yah were fun ta hang out with,” Daryl sneaks a grab at Rick’s bare dick, grinning when it causes an unintentional moan. He winks, heading over to Rick’s window and pushing it up to let himself out.

“Yah know we have a front door right?” Rick sasses, leaning his head on one hand as he raises himself to watch Daryl’s departure.

“Wanna keep up the mystery that is Daryl Dixon don’t I?” He laughs, disappearing from the windowsill. Rick hops from the bed and watches Daryl lower himself from the edge of the porch roof and drop a few feet to the ground. 

“You’re lucky I’m on the second floor—“ Rick’s distracted by a series of curses and bangs coming from the hallway outside his door. He takes one last glance at Daryl before crossing to his room door and peering out; he is nude after all, so he only cracks the door open a bit. Outside his brothers are slipping and sliding around the floor. The wood looks coated with something because it’s gleaming in the morning sun. Rick curses and races back to his window to see Daryl still standing there with a mischievous lilt to his lips. He leans on the windowsill with a sigh. “I thought yah said I was the better outcome?”

Daryl chuckles, “I did, I just never said I didn’t go through with the other part.” He waves, laughing as he runs off back towards his frat house on greek row.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really really appreciated!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
